Beneath a Cold Winter Moon
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: The struggles of a romance between two soul mates. Wow, bad summary J/K
1. The Beginning

Will woke up and found himself on Jack's couch. It may look cute, but it's hell on the back. He had a throbbing pain in his head and he was in need of a shower. He stood up and turned to get some medicine from the kitchen when he noticed Grace asleep on the counter with an empty beer bottle in her hand.

"Gracie…" He whispered hoarsely.

"Mmm…flying monkey stole my cheesecake…" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Grace…" He tried again.

"Get your own damn pudding!" She shouted.

"GRACE!" He yelled in her ear.

She immediately woke up and fell off the counter.

"Ow! Damn it, Will!"

She grabbed her head and her lower back which were both in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"We're going to be late for work." He said as she went in search of something to calm the pain in his aching body.

"So what? I'm my own boss so I can-holy crap! I have to meet a new client in 20 minutes!" She ran out of the apartment and into the one she shared with Will.

"Damn," Will muttered to himself, "Karen practically lives here and there isn't one pain killer bottle?" He sighed and went across the hall, shutting the door behind him.

In Jack's bedroom, Jack slowly woke up and realized his pillows were warm, cushiony, and breathing. He also realized that legs were wrapped around his waist and "little Jack" was partially in a warm, slick opening. He kept his eyes closed and shifted a little bit up. Something above him moaned in pleasure. He removed himself from this "opening" and then heard a whimpering sound. Jack looked up and saw the frowning, still asleep face of Karen. He was rendered speechless and waited for her to wake up. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and gave him a confused look.

"Why are you on top of me?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Umm…Karen, I think we-"

He cut himself off to moan when she moved and he re-entered her.

"Holy shit, Poodle!" Karen exclaimed. "We're having sex!"

"I realize that!" He said as he tried to move.

This time, it was Karen who grunted a sound of pleasure. "Ohhhh, yes…wait, no. Jack, get out of me!"

"I'm trying! Your legs are wrapped around me!"

"Well, I'm trying to- I can't- Will you just-ah! They're tied together!"

"What?!"

"My ankles are tied together!"

"What the hell happened last night?!"

~*~*~*~

_**Previous Night**_

They stumbled across the room as they pulled at each other's clothes.

"I hasn't done dis wit a before woman." Jack mumbled.

"Well, prepare to have your mind blown away, honey…among other things…" Karen slurred. They were both beyond drunk. Karen was maybe only a little bit tipsy, but Jack was a goner.

Their clothes were completely gone now and they stumbled onto the bed.

"Jack, I need you inside me NOW." Karen demanded.

He slid inside of her and they both moaned loudly. Karen tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but she was too drunk to keep them up. With Jack still moving inside of her, she reached down next to the bed and grabbed the belt from his robe. She somehow managed to sit up and tie her feet together tightly and then fell back onto the bed as Jack went deeper into her.

~*~*~*~

"Ok, 1…2…3!"

Karen sat up and reached around Jack to untie the knot in the robe belt. They had to time themselves because every time she sat up, he went further inside of her.

"Jack, I can't…fuck, baby…I can't do it. You feel too good."

"Come on, Karen. Oh…concentrate." But even for him it was hard…no pun intended…

Karen was dripping with sweat and Jack was trying to contain his sounds.

"18…19…20!"

"Ahhhh!" Karen screamed out and flopped back onto the mattress. "If you would just get your dick out of me, this would be SO much easier!"

"It knows where it wants to go!"

After a moment of heavy breathing and silence, a little light bulb went off in Karen's head.

"Wait, I have an idea! Get on all fours."

After a few minutes of moans, groans, struggle, and pleasure, Jack was on his hands and knees. Karen propped herself up on the pillows with her elbows and slid her bound together ankles down Jack's sweaty back. She sighed with relief when she was no longer wrapped around him. Jack rolled over onto his back as Karen untied herself.

"Are you ok?" He asked when he saw her relax against the mattress.

She shifted her eyes from his frustrated face to his full erection.

"No."

He didn't have time to think as she pounced on him and guided him into her. She moved up and down on his lap and he lifted his hips up to help her. He reached his hands up and grabbed her breasts and she shrieked. After a few minutes, she crashed over the edge and he followed after her. Karen collapsed next to him and pulled the covers up around their bodies.

"Now, I'm ok." She said.

He laughed next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Umm, Karen?"

"Yeah?"

"I just had sex with a woman…and enjoyed it…a lot."

"Well, of course you did! It was with me!"

"But I'm gay…"

"So? Who says you can't be gay and occasionally have sex with your best friend? I mean, we did agree a few years ago that we're the only ones good enough for each other. I think that's a plus!"

"So, you're willing to keep this going? No strings attached?"

"Absolutely none."

"Oh, Bear, you are the best!"

But she knew she was lying through her teeth. She had been waiting 9 years for this to happen, but Jack was gay. She couldn't do anything to ruin their special bond. As she looked over at him, she couldn't help but let out a small sob.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried, and rolled on top of her.

"Nothing, baby," She answered as she wiped at her eyes, "but I've got a killer headache."

"Me too. Let's go take a shower!"

"I was thinking of having my morning Bailey's, but a shower oddly seems better."

When she started to get up, he pushed her back down. "Karen, are you sure you're ok?"

She put her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him with all she had in her.

"I'm positive. Now, come on, the last one to the bathroom doesn't get a hand job!"

She shrieked as she jumped from the bed.

"Oh, who are we kiddin'?!" Jack asked and he picked Karen up and ran to the bathroom as she laughed happily.

_**End Chapter 1**_


	2. Quando Viene Dicembre

**A/N:** **Ok, I screwed up in the first chapter. I should have said that Karen has wanted "that" to happen for about 12 years so that Will & Grace have made up now and they don't live together. I don't remember why I put that it has only been 9 years and Will and Grace are still living together. Oh well. I hope that it makes sense now. 12 years…no fighting…W&G not living together...yeah…I think I covered everything…ok. On with chapter deux!**

"I'm dreaming of white Christmas! Just like the ones I used to knooow; where the tree tops glisten and the children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snoooow!"

"Ahhhh! For God sakes, make it STOP!" Karen exclaimed as she walked through the door of Grace's apartment.

Grace laughed and gave Jack and Karen a hug and kiss. "So, I see Jack's in the holiday spirit."

"Unfortunately." Karen muttered.

"Aww, come on Karen, Christmas is great!" Leo said from the kitchen.

"You're not even Christians! You're Jewish! Why are we having a Christmas dinner at your house when you're JEWISH?!" Karen yelled.

"Woah, enough with the hysterics. We always have dinner at your house so I thought maybe this year it could be different." Grace said calmly.

"Ignore her. She didn't get much sleep last night." Jack said in an apologizing tone.

"Yeah, because somebody was horny and refused to go to bed." Karen said quietly under her breath.

"What was that, Karen?" Grace asked, oblivious as Jack nudged her.

"Umm, when are we eating?" Karen covered.

"As soon as Will, Vince, and Ben get here." She answered.

"So, you guys are ok?" Jack asked as he sat on the couch.

"I think we will be." She smiled at him and handed both of them a glass of wine.

A few minutes later, Will walked through the door holding Ben with Vince behind him. "Heyyy! Merry Christmas!!!!"

"Merry Christmas, Wilma." Karen smiled at him and took Ben from his arms. "Benji, you got your hair cut!"

"I did! You like it, Aunt Kiki?" He asked in his cute 3 year old voice.

"I love it, sweetie."

Jack and Karen got occupied with Ben as Will, Vince, Grace, and Leo got dinner on the table and chatted a bit.

"Mommy! I spilled juice on my Christmas dress! Now Santa will think I'm a hobo and won't give me any presents!" 4 year old Laila shouted as she walked down the steps. She gasped when she saw all the guests. "Uncle Jack! Aunt Kiki!" She ran up to them and gave them big hugs.

"Hi, Lulu, Merry Christmas!" Jack said and kissed her nose.

"Jack, I told you to stop calling her Lulu." Grace said in an annoyed voice.

"But I like it, Momma." Laila complained.

"Hi, Laila, how are you?" Will asked as he walked into the living room.

"Hello, Mr. Will, I'm good. Hello, Benjamin." She glared at Ben when she said his name and he stuck his tongue out at her. Vince came in and announced that dinner was ready before the parents could correct their children.

*~*~*

Jack's hand was on Karen's thigh underneath the table as everyone ate. He slowly kept inching higher and higher under her dress and she tried not to show the heat rising in her cheeks. His fingers found her panty covered core and started to lightly stroke her and eventually made their way inside.

"Karen…Kare…Helloooo? Karen!"

Karen hit her knees against the table and gasped loudly because one: Grace was trying to get her attention and practically yelled her name and two: because Jack shoved one finger inside of her.

"W-What?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I asked if you could pass the wine." Grace repeated herself and gave her a confused look. Karen looked up and saw everyone was staring at her.

"Oh, umm, sure." She said and handed her the bottle. Jack removed his finger only to shove it back in again.

"Gah-ah…umm…will you p-please excuse me for a m-moment?" She stuttered as she grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled so his long fingers were no longer touching her and then got up to go to the bathroom.

"Are you ok, Kare?" Will asked, putting down his utensils.

"I just need to freshen up. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that she was gone.

"Jack, maybe you should go with her." Grace suggested.

He smiled, nodded and then went to find his secret lover.

She was in the bathroom with her hands on the sink, bracing herself.

"Karen?" Jack asked as he walked inside the room.

She turned to look at him and his jaw dropped. Her face was as white as a ghost and she was shaking. "Karebear, what's wrong? Are you ok, sweetie?" He asked quickly.

"Jack, something's not right." She said. "A few minutes ago, I was fine with your hand up my dress and everything, but now I-"She immediately stopped and turned to throw up in the toilet.

"Oh, Bear…" He said in a gentle voice. He held her long hair away from her face and rubbed her back. When she stopped, she sunk down against the wall and leaned against Jack as he sat beside her.

"This is like the fourth time this week I've been throwing up." She explained.

"The fourth time? Karen, why didn't you tell me? We should be home right now. I don't want you to get the kids sick."

"Jack," She began and looked him in the eye. "I'm not sick…I haven't been sick in 15 years. But, umm, I think I might know why I'm feeling this way…"

When she didn't continue for a few minutes he impatiently asked, "Why?"

"I know the symptoms…so; I think…I think I'm pregnant."

At first, Jack just stared at her which made Karen nervous and scared.

"You…you mean you might be pregnant with…my child?" He asked.

"Of course your child! You're the only one I've been fucking for almost a month!" She exclaimed.

"I was making sure!" He defended.

There were another few moments of awkward silence, but Karen's sobs interrupted it.

Jack enveloped her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Why are you crying, baby?"

"B-because you don't want to have a baby with me."

"Aww, Karebear, of course I do! I was just shocked! I thought we were protected! I'm sorry. Hey, as soon as we get home, I'll call the doctor and make an appointment for her to see you after the holidays. Sound ok?"

She looked up at him with a small and said, "Really?"

"Yes, Bear, now come here."

They met in a sweet kiss and he wiped her tears away.

"Now, why don't we go home and cuddle in front of the fireplace with some hot cocoa?" He suggested to her.

She nodded and he helped her up from the floor. They cleaned whatever mess they made in the bathroom and then walked to the dining room where everyone still was.

"Hey, Karen, how are you feeling?" Grace asked.

"I'm doing ok. But Jackie and I are going to go. We'll call you all tomorrow." Karen said as she grabbed her purse.

They all walked them to the door and gave Jack and Karen hugs and kisses.

"Bye Aunt Kiki and Uncle Jack, I love you." Laila said.

"I love you, too!" Ben exclaimed quickly.

"I love them more!" Laila shot back.

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Ok, ok, you both love us and we love you, too." Jack said with a smile.

After the goodbyes, they set off for home. In the car ride, as Karen was staring out her window, Jack rest his hand on her abdomen and said, "If you are pregnant, then I'm marrying you."

"But, Jackie-"

"Shh…I love you, Karen. And we will raise this child properly. This reminds me, the alcohol and pills have to go. Immediately, got it?"

She kissed him and nodded. "Got it."

A/N: I've written 5 DRAFTS of this chapter and they all came out differently. I never expected for this chapter to go this far, but it did. Don't worry, the happiness with soon come to an end. Muahahahhahahaha!


	3. Falling

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything about medical stuff so I just made stuff up. Please review!!!**

Beneath a Cold Winter Moon – Chapter 3 "Falling"

Five months. It has been five months since they have set eyes on each other. Karen had gone to the doctor in the beginning of January and found out that she surely was pregnant. Rather than being excited like Jack she was terrified; she didn't know what would happen. With her age and never being pregnant before, there were major complications that could occur. For about a month her and Jack fought constantly. He was always saying that she was being cruel and she was saying that he was too protective. Eventually by the end of February she was over stressed and they lost their baby. Karen didn't talk to anyone for a whole week and finally 3 days later she kicked Jack out of the penthouse. It was never supposed to happen this way. They were never supposed to get this attached. But Karen loved him so much and Jack found himself dating less and less men…they're relationship was amazing and now it's destroyed. Karen began coming back to work, but she only stayed a few hours. She was drinking and popping pills like they were candy again. One day at the office she stood up too fast and fell to the ground. Grace came running out of the swatch room, yelling her name, but Karen couldn't respond. It was all dark and Grace's voice was like a mile away. She sent Karen home to rest and immediately called Jack.

"Jack, she's sick. You need to talk to her."

"Fuck her, Grace. She doesn't want me and frankly, I don't want her either. It was my baby, too. Let her figure it out on her own."

"But Jack, I just think that-"

"Goodbye, Grace."

"Jack!" But the dial tone was buzzing in her ear already. Grace bit her lip and sighed. She went to grab for the phone again, but hesitated. What would she say? Her and Will haven't talked in a long time. Finally giving up, she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Will, its Grace."

"Hey, Gracie! How's it going?"

"Umm, not too good. Karen fainted today, Will. I sent her home, but I'm worried. Jack won't talk to her and she's drinking too much. Last week I told her about Laila's birthday party but on the day of the party she never showed up. I called her and she said she thought she already went to the party. I want to make sure she's ok, but I'm swamped today, Will. Do you think you can maybe-"

"I'm leaving work now. I'll call you later tonight and tell you what's going on. Don't worry too much, though, Grace; she's depressed."

"I know. Ooh, hang on, I have another call. Bye."

"Bye."

~*~

Will arrived at Karen's house around 6:30; traffic was a bitch. He asked Rosie where Karen was and she pointed towards the stairs with a sad look on her face. Confused, Will walked up the long staircase to Karen's bedroom. When he walked in, he was shocked. Karen was laying on the bed in one of Jack's old t-shirts and her underwear. She was pale, sweating, and crying.

"Karen?" He asked softly.

She looked towards him and cried even harder.

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." Will set down his brief case and took off his suit jacket and then sat her up so he could hold her. She was shaking in his arms and would occasionally scream out. He just ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her back.

"It hurts so much, Will." She sobbed. "When is it going to end? I want the pain to go away, but it won't. Will, make the pain go away!"

He thought she was speaking metaphorically but then after a few minutes he realized she was grabbing at her stomach.

"Karen, where does it hurt?"

Instead of answering him she stood up and ran to the bathroom. She fell to the ground and threw up. Will followed her and when she started gagging again, he carried her to the toilet. He pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. After a long while he looked at his watch and saw it was almost 11 pm. She had been throwing up periodically for 3 hours. Just when he thought she was done, she emptied her stomach again. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed, exhausted. She stopped for a few minutes and he leaned against the wall to close his eyes. When he heard sputtering he looked up to see Karen puking again, but this time, there was blood mixed in.

"Karen, oh my God. We need to get you to the hospital." He said.

"No…Will…it hurts too much. I can't move."

"Karen, something's wrong. I'm taking you to the hospital."

He picked her up and she went limp in his arms. Her eyes rolled back into her head and Will panicked.

"Rosario! Get the limo! Karen needs to get to the hospital now!" He shouted as he walked down the steps quickly.

~*~

Jack was lying in bed about to go to sleep when his cell went off. He's been staying at Will and Vince's since the whole situation with him and Karen. Sighing, he picked it up and said, "What, Grace?"

"Jack, Karen's at the hospital. She was throwing up blood and now she won't wake up."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

~*~

Will, Grace, Vince, and Leo were in the waiting room nervously waiting on the news about Karen. Ben and Laila were at their grandparent's houses to spend the night. Jack came running down the hall and stopped in the doorway.

"What's going on? Where is she?"

"The doctors are looking her over. They won't tell us anything." Will explained.

"Why not? Why won't they tell you anything? Something's not right. I can't breathe. Oh my God, I can't breathe!"

"Jack! Calm down! Just sit down and take deep breaths." Grace instructed.

Almost as soon as Jack sat down a doctor walked in and said, "Are you here for Karen Walker?"

He shot out of his chair and asked, "Is she ok? What's going on? What's happening? Why can't I see her?"

If they weren't in such a situation, the group would have laughed; he sounded just like Karen when he said that.

"Mrs. Walker is getting her stomach pumped. It seems she had an overdose to a new drug that hasn't been certified yet and she's had a huge intake of alcohol. The drug caused her to go unconscious and the alcohol level caused her to throw up more than usual." She explained.

"But what about the blood?" Will asked.

"The acid from the vomit was tearing away her throat. Usually, people who have the flu drink water so the acid doesn't tear the insides of the mouth, but from what I can see, she hasn't had any fluids in the last few days other than alcohol."

"Can we see her?" Jack asked.

"One at a time; she's in room 103 B."

Jack charged off down the hallway and found the room Karen was in. He opened the door and slowly walked in. Her body was hooked up to a machine that displayed her heart rate and an IV. He sat down in a chair near her bed and grabbed her small, cold hand. She was ghostly white and she had dark circles under her eyes. He hadn't seen in her so long. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gently squeezed her hand and used his other one to caress her face. He felt a small squeeze back and he looked up, wiping the tears off his face. Karen's eyes fluttered open and closed again. She finally adjusted to the light and she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey." He said, hoarsely.

"Hi." She whispered before she coughed.

He grabbed the cup of water that was sitting on the table next to him and brought the straw to her lips. She took a few small sips and pulled back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired and sore; my body hurts all over."

"You should probably go back to sleep."

"I'm…I'm afraid if I fall asleep and wake up again that you won't be here."

He felt like bursting into tears at that moment but he swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed her hand again.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She nodded and closed her eyes, whispering, "I love you, Jack. I love you."

When she was asleep again he kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. He found Will and Grace outside Karen's door and that's when he lost it. He broke down and cried. He didn't care about where he was and how he had to be strong. He was scared. First he lost his baby and then he almost lost her. It was taking a toll on him and he couldn't hang on any longer. He needed his Bear back…and he wasn't going to sleep until she was in his arms again.

End Chapter 3 – Review please!!


End file.
